


Two Sided

by mushi6618



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Oreos, Plants, Sexual Content, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say curiosity killed the cat. But what about the plant? Maybe some secrets should be left alone, especially when it concerns a ninja that's just as eccentric as he is mysterious. Lemony ZT love.</p><p>*Really OLD story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you call someone crazy if you caught them talking to themselves? Insane even? Tobi loved sparring with Zetsu. Zetsu in return wanted to undo the puzzle that was Tobi. When he thought about it he liked to do a lot of things with his ‘partner’. They didn’t want anyone finding out what they were doing in these woods, now did they? 
> 
> *This is a REALLY OLD BADLY written story, please don't mind it's weird plot, bad grammar, and a bad attempt at yaoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.

…

Would you call someone crazy if you caught them talking to themselves? Insane even? Well, unfortunately for this character the act of speaking to oneself wasn’t quite as strange as his appearance. Yes, the black and white fellow was quite the person to see, which is if you were unfortunate enough to see him.

The Ex Grass Ninja wasn’t one to be taken lightly, and if you were to happen upon him, you would most certainly be eaten. Imagine being held by the massive and strange plant-like attachments that covered his upper body, and watched as his demon ate from your flesh.

That was not a concern for the members of an elite S-Rank ninja organization know as the Akatsuki. For Zetsu was one of them. However, they all kept quite a nice distance from the carnivorous-plant, even Pein their leader. There was one in the organization though that not only wasn’t afraid of Zetsu but actually choose to spend most of his time with him. Tobi.

Yes, this eccentric young man was quite a piece of work. Even though Tobi was an exceptional ninja, he was quite the klutz when it came to simple tasks. That coupled with his mouth and a tendency to open it often got him into trouble. Tobi has constant upbeat personality, which seems to only brighten the people around him, an odd person for such a strange gloomy organization. But Tobi was quite the strange person himself, always wearing an orange-swirled mask that covered his entire face. That is with the exception of his right eye. All in all, Tobi is a good boy or at least ties to be.

Wasn’t it any wonder that he would be attracted to him? Such a spirited soul the young man had. One that likes the plant-man’s face was both dark and light. True, while Tobi is a good boy, he had done some rather bad things. Though to Zetsu, killing wasn’t classified as a sin or something wrong, bad, or ect... It was a way of life for him. Killing meant food, and there was nothing wrong with killing for food. Of course, Zetsu ate humans. Tobi didn’t, although he was curious on how they might taste.

That only brought Zetsu’s mind back to the starting point. How would Tobi taste. Not in the since that he would eat the Nin, no he would just take a bit of blood if he wanted that. No, he wanted to know what the boy’s skin felt and tasted like on his tongue. He was quite curious, seeing how Tobi kept his entire body hidden with the exception of his eye and toes.

Well, one side was curious. His darker half seemed to prefer these perverted thoughts of the young ninja. His lighter half while not to curious didn’t need the animal passion that his other half so craved. But they both agreed that they were attracted to Tobi. That was obvious.

The question was how to go about pursuing such a dilemma? Zetsu didn’t think the usual stalk and capture method would work to well with what he-meaning his darker half-planed to do with Tobi. He wanted to eat poor Tobi, but just not in the manner of cannibalism.

His light half only slightly refused the idea. So deciding that the best offense was a good defense the plant-nin decided to play it cool till it was time he thought he could strike, light half liking it or not. Unfortunately, for Zetsu he had little, if not less, of an idea that not all of Tobi was as innocent as he seemed to be.


	2. Two-way Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.
> 
> Italics is for "White" Zetsu.
> 
> Bold is for "Black" Zetsu.

…

Sasori’s Battle Ground

…

“Zetsu-san!” “Zetsu-san!”

“Please wait, Zetsu-san!”

He had to run to catch up with him. You think that giant plant-like contraption encompassing him would slow him. But, no. He was good at what he did and used what he was to his advantage. That’s what he loved about Zetsu-san. Tobi had a lot of respect for the man. After all you would as well if you ever fought him, as he had to do. Training with Zetsu-san was an experience most wouldn’t enjoy. Not him, though.

Tobi loved sparring with Zetsu. Actually, when he thought about it he liked to do a lot of things with his ‘partner’. Not in a romantic sense, thought, that had crossed his mind. Tobi along with being a self-proclaimed “good boy” was also very open to new ideas and other such things. Hell, he even became a cannibal for a night. Who knew humans tasted just like beef?

It was disappointing though. Being honest to himself, he really would like to get to know Zetsu-san in a…more intimate way. The man really was the only one he took a real liking to. The rest of Akatsuki was, in his mind, just a bunch of stepping-stones in order for him to achieve what he really wanted. The other members were expendable. Even Pein, the man who he made the ‘leader’. Zetsu was too important to him. That and it would be almost impossible to kill him. Poison, kunai, chakra attacks, summoning, and even the sharingan, well maybe his could kill him. 

“Zetsu-san?” nothing. Great he got so caught up in his thoughts he lost him. Not a bad thing, it made his act seem more real.

Tracking Zetsu was, for him relatively easy, what made it hard was he had to make it seem more difficult. With the exception of Konan and Pein no one else in the Akatsuki knew of his involvement. Till his plan came to fruition he would have to assume the character of an aloof, smart-ass, cheerful ninja with psychotic and homicidal tendencies.

Spotting the Nin’s location not a mere mile from where he was standing, Tobi followed the man’s signature green tinted chakra. No less than fifteen minutes later was Tobi standing in front of an irritated looking Zetsu. Well, one side of him anyway.

“ _Tobi-kun, I know we travel faster than you, but you really must try to keep up._ ”

“ **Keep up, heh. I doubt he could. The ignorant brat.** ”

“It’s alright Zetsu-san I’ll try harder.”

“ **Make sure you do. We won’t wait for you.** ”

“ _Although, it appears that’s exactly what we’re doing._ ”

“ **Shut up. Tobi-chan, come or stay behind.** ”

“Hai, Zetsu-san. Tobi wa ii ko da.”

“ _Heh, so you are Tobi-kun._ ”

The two men suddenly started to rapidly move throughout the wooded area. One jumping effortlessly from branch to branch. The other barely visible, moving within the ground. They would reach their destination by dawn it seemed.

…

Hidden Location: #9

…

The first rays of daylight came over the treetops as they reached the small temple built into an old tree. The inside was hallowing, and it had an old stone lantern in the center of a summoning circle. Standing in front of the lantern they prepared for the communication jutsu that would connect them to their leader.

“I trust the mission went well.”

“ _Yes, it did Leader-sama._ ”

“ **It would have went smoother, if Tobi-chan hadn’t gone a dropped what we were after.** ”

Tobi winced under his mask. He really hadn’t been thinking on dropping the ring, though it helped him indeed look more like an idiot. Figuring it was his cue the young Nin pulled out the small ring, gyokunyo. Once worn on Sasori’s left thumb and soon, following his plans, to be worn on his.

“Tobi-kun, please be more careful next time, and I trust you got rid of Sasori’s body as well.”

“Yes, Leader-sama.”

“Good. Zetsu-san I want you and Tobi to go and find Deidara-san. Tell him to report directly to base, if he still lives. Return here for your next mission.”

“ **Leader-san, Tobi wishes to join the Akatsuki.** ”

“ _We feel it is not a wise decision, nothing against you, Tobi-kun._ ”

“I understand Zetsu-san.”

“Hmm. This is a matter I shall discuss with Tobi-kun. Now if that is everything I bid you both a successful mission.”

With those last words their leader disappeared leaving the two men to finish the jutsu. Ready to leave, both were trying and not trying to think of the conversation. Zetsu’s demon mind wanted to kick his ‘better half’ for saying what he did about the young Nin, although he thought the same. Now how was he going to get that delicious young man into his waiting arms?

Tobi, wanted to kick himself as well. Feeling he played the idiot around Zetsu-san a bit too much. In doing so, made it that Zetsu-san actually thought Tobi was a real idiot! That shouldn’t have made him so upset, and yet here he was fretting over the possibility that his partner didn’t like him! No, no. Zetsu-san liked him, what was he thinking? Why did the thought of the plant-nin not liking him bug him so much?

Once again so involved in his thoughts, Tobi didn’t see the branch he was supposed to duck.

“UHHHHGGGgggguuuhhhhhhuuggg…Oooowww! That hurt!”

Zetsu turned around to see Tobi flat on his back, apparently in pain, checking his mask for any broken spots. Cute, was the first word to pop into the good half of his mind. His darker half had a bit of a time forming a coherent thought, though. Tobi was a good twelve inches from Zetsu’s face, with his legs spread open. One hand propped up his chest, the other was occupied with his ‘face’, and his breathing was uneven. Did the boy know what he did to him?

“Sorry Zetsu-san, I’m slowing us down…”

“ _Come Tobi-kun let’s go._ ”

“ **…Yes, lets.** ”

The two ninjas got back on the mission at hand. Tobi was concentrating on not getting to deep into his thoughts while was Zetsu doing just the opposite. They were still quite a ways from finding Deidara.

Not yet, not yet, not yet.

Just look away… for now it will do.

‘ _It shall have to. You shouldn’t think of Tobi-kun in that manner._ ’

‘ **You should say, huh? Hypocrite. You think the same dirty thoughts as I do, human.** ’

‘ _I’m not disagreeing with you, I’m just saying we should not get…involved with him._ ’

‘ **Why? What would be the point of having him stick around us if for no purpose?** ’

‘ _You mean if not for your purpose. Leader-sama seems to see a lot of potential in Tobi._ ’

‘ **Hmph, that man needs help. Though you do have a point, I know the boy hides his abilities.** ’

‘ _Yes, the question is why?_ ’

‘ **Who knows, all I care about is when I’ll get to make my move, whether you like it or not.** ’

Zetsu stopped thinking after that. It always happened when his two sides quarreled. The man simple just stopped all thought and let his body concentrate on the task of moving through his surroundings. Tobi didn’t like it at all. It was like following a lifeless living body. A man without his mind simply wasn’t a person Tobi wanted to know. He should, considering the state of his own. Zetsu-san wasn’t the only one in tiny group called the Akatsuki with split personalities. He liked to think he had three.

Stopping in order to scan a wooded area, gave Tobi a bit of time to think. Personality. He guessed that’s what drew him to Zetsu. The man was quite entertaining at times. The two points of view made Tobi consider both sides of a conversation. Perfect education for what he was going to do. It was interesting when Zetsu talked as well. Either of his personalities would pick up where the other left off when speaking. Along with Zetsu’s separate minds was the way his body mimicked them.

While the plant contraption gave Zetsu a distinctive threatening look, it was his body that really interested Tobi. The black and white skin that was covered by plant overgrowth was a curiosity. How did he come to look like that? Was it odd that it matched him so well? Where did the black and white skin stop? Just his chest, or did it run _lower_?

Batting the thoughts away, Tobi returned back to the world and reality. Looking towards the sky he realized it was about midday. To his luck, just as he looked to the ground, there in the grass was an arm covered with a familiar cloth. He recognized the design instantly, considering he had come up with it.

He suddenly felt Zetsu’s presence, the man could smell blood quite well, and it was just his luck that had led him to find Deidara’s right hand and his ring, seiryū. Noticing a presence and a chance to make another of the Akatsuki believe his harmless good boy act, he had to but on a nice show. Too bad he was trying to avoid making himself look like more of an idiot in front of Zetsu-san. Oh, well.

“No way! It looks like they got Deidara-san, too!” He had to make sure the ring was there, and since picking up a hand with a mouth on it didn’t affect him at all, he did. He knew that it would draw Deidara out, heaven forbid the noob should touch him in any way. Yuck, back at him.

“It’s decided. He definitely died in an explosion, right, Zetsu-san? I bet it happened somewhere around here, eh-eh, ha, ha, ha, ha!” ‘That ought to piss him off.’

“Let go of my hand, you little shit!”

“Oh?” ‘Just play it stupid Tobi.’

A blond haired man walked out from behind a tree. He was out of breath, and looked beaten up. Since he held his arm in his hand, Tobi guessed he must have been in quite a fight. He could careless though, after calling him a little shit. Zetsu-san would have never said anything like that. Even his bad half.

“Oh, you’re alive!” Gezz, he hated to sound so excited.

“ **What happened to the Jinchuurik?** ” ‘ _Why must he never think of the mission at hand? Instead he baits Deidara._ ’

“I already finished my mission, hum.”

“My, my, my! You really cut it close, huh, Deidara-san? But you’re okay…Not!”

Tobi knew this would really get the man pissed, and from the look of annoyance, he was right. He had done this before when they first met as a good way to know the man’s faults. Deidara already thought of him as a being and a ninja lower than him, but it was still fun to mess around.

“Tobi, hit him three times and even Buddha will get mad. I dare you to say something else. I’ll decide how you die.”

“What’s to decide? You’d just blow me up.” That’ll do it.

“ **There’s the third one.** ” ‘ _Tobi, why must you do this?_ ’ ‘ **It is rather amusing…** ’

The next thing Tobi knew he was trying to free his neck from Deidara’s legs, as they seemed to be choked him. Maybe the halfwit was a little smarter than Tobi gave him credit for?

“Suffocation!”

‘ _ **What a pair of idiots…**_ ’ For once Zetsu’s mind agreed on something.


	3. Perk Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.
> 
> Italics is for "White" Zetsu.
> 
> Bold is for "Black" Zetsu.

…

Hidden Location: #9

…

It all happened rather quickly. Like he was in a hurry. Sure they didn’t have all the time in the world, but they could have taken their time. They guessed he didn’t like the blonde all that much. The aura around the boy was that of impatience the whole time they discussed the next mission with Deidara. When they finally started for their return back to their hidden base, the aura around him seemed to perk up immensely, and he was back to his old self.

Zetsu was now sitting in the small circle getting ready to explain to his leader that Deidara was alive, if not so well, and that the Fifth Kazakage’s body had been taken by the Konoha ninjas. Tobi who had later complained of bodily needs had left him, and as it appeared, hadn’t returned yet. If he didn’t show soon, that pierced dick was going to grill him for not having Tobi present. This was going to be fun…

“ **Tobi-chan!** ”

“ _Where is that boy?_ ”

“ **How the hell should I know?** ”

“ _Well, with your interests in him and all._ ”

“ **Just shut up, Whitie. If he’s not here will just have to report in without him.** ”

Starting the jutsu wasn’t very hard though it’s always easier when you have someone else there to help lend you some of their own chakra. Not that they needed any help. But Tobi’s company was already missed.

“Zetsu-san, hmm, where is your partner for this mission.”

“ _I sent the boy on a small errant, as I have something to discuss with you._ ” ‘ **Great lie, genius.** ’

“Oh is that so? What about.”

“ _About? It’s about_ - **Tobi joining the Akatsuki.** ”

The shadow of their leader made almost a puzzled face at the plant, as they had discussed this topic before. His eyes took on a dangerous slant when something apparently clicked in his mind. Zetsu realized without realizing that they had said something to provoke suspicion in their leader.

“Why do keep mentioning this to me? Is it such a concerning issue? Can you not trust my judgment?”

“ **It is not that Leader-sama. It is just that Tobi is not acting the way-** “

“The way what? The way a member of this organization should act? True, but not even some of our members now follow the rules I’ve set. Yes, we have standards that he needs to fully reach. So teach him, that is why I put him in your care.”

“ _Hai, Leader-sama. Sumimasen._ ”

“ **Understood.** ”

“Hmm, well good then. Now about the previous missions…”

…

Somewhere in the woods

…

It was so humiliating to be there. Lying on his back, unable to do anything because of his disguise. Zetsu had to pry that blonde-asshole off of him because he had to fake weakness. But what was worse was the fact that he was talked down to by the man for goading Deidara. He actually thought that Zetsu was going to through him over his knee and spank him for a second…

He could imagine that. Of course it would be in a less self-degrading situation. Let’s see, maybe it could take place right in that assholes room, nah. Right in the forest, midnight, with the moon full but not fully out. It would be just as it is tonight, slightly chilly but nice and warm. Zetsu would come to him, he’d be angry and they’d spare a bit. They both would take off certain items of clothing, and Tobi would accidentally trip onto the half bare-chested plant man. Right there on the ground they would…

“Ahhhggghh…ow. Kuso! Ugh…that hurt…”

WARNING: Do NOT when you are male and peeing (which involves holding a certain organ) think about the person you want to have sexual relationships with, as you will grasp the thought a bit too hard.

“Damn and just when it was getting good, too.”

“ **Just when what was getting good, you little brat.** ”

Tobi froze up. He had completely forgotten they had to report to Pein. Oops. Oh well, he’d just get yelled at and assigned something he himself would think up. But boy did Zetsu look mad, and was that a full moon behind those clouds? Tobi shoved his now aroused self in to his pants. Not tying them, and turned around to face a very mad Zetsu. To think he was just thinking about him, too.

“Zetsu-san! I uh didn’t hear you. Ha, ha, uhh.”

“ _Tobi-kun it does not take one almost an hour and a half to relieve the extremities._ ”

“ **Yeah, it doesn’t take that long to pee. You left us to talk to that dick, and we almost got served with croutons because your dumb ass wasn’t there!** ”

“ _Excuse my bad mannered self. What we’re trying to say Tobi-kun, is that it wasn’t very nice for you to leave us in the situation that you did._ ”

“I’m very sorry Zetsu-sama.”

At that point the young ninja took a polite bow, as custom for showing respect. However, his pants were still quite loose from his earlier activities. So thanks to gravity they did what came natural to any embarrassing situation. They fell down.

“ _Uhh…_ ”

“ **…** ”

“Oh, um, excuse me.”

It took a moment for the boy to pull up his pants. For that moment, Zetsu, either side, couldn’t think. For to see those muscled, creamy, peach looking thighs, and just the slightest glimpse of that delicious looking erect member. He was practically panting to be feed. Maybe this was the time? Both of Zetsu’s minds were thinking the same thing: eat Tobi.

“ _T-Tobi, could you cum-come with me for a second?_ ”

“Sure, what is it Zetsu-san?”

“ **We, wanted to, uh, talk to you.** ”

“ _Yes, Tobi. Leader-san has explained to us that we_ -“

“ **Must teach you some new-** “

“ _Techniques._ ”

Zetsu took Tobi into the part of the forest that was farthest away from their base. They didn’t want anyone finding out what they were doing in these woods, now did they? At least that’s what Zetsu explained, and it was true. It was a nice clearing next to a small river, where if one wanted you could just lie down and watch the stars right on the banks. But the two men had something much more physical on their minds; one’s more innocent than the others, sort of.

The daydream was still fresh in Tobi’s mind. So far everything was going according to what he had envisioned. Maybe Zetsu was telepathic? In one hand he was hoping he wasn’t, but in the other hand he was holding what he imagined was Zetsu’s manhood. He started to sweat underneath his mask. All the clothing he wore to protect his identify was starting to feel constricting and hot, especially around his hips. But if given the chance to have a sexual encounter with Zetsu, would he take it? Would he risk his future plans for the Akatsuki? Just to have sex, and to feel the plant Nin’s body upon and in his own?

“ **We will have a little spare in the river-** “

“ _We don’t expect you to remove anything Tobi._ ”

Before he could get a chance to speak Zetsu took off the trademark symbol of his organization. As the cloak was thrown onto the damp bank a pair of sandals, socks, and trousers followed. Tobi couldn’t believe his eye.

What stood before him, in knee deep water was the sight of a God. Something that was human but inhuman, and not worthy to be looked upon by Tobi. He thought, anyway. But he watched as the man moved in nothing. Not that you could really see much. Some of the questions that were floating around in Tobi’s mind were answered. Unfortunately, more were raised and not just questions.

Zetsu wondered what the boy’s response would be to the sight of him. It didn’t really work because of the mask, but from Tobi’s body language he definitely caught the boy’s attention.

The entrapment that enclosed around his head could run the length of his body. It blended into his skin at his thighs. The plant started from there and the ‘zipper’ ran all the way around him so that his personal areas were protected, and that he could move properly. It was really to plants that joined together, except at his lower back where it sprouted. While he couldn’t remove it completely, he could make it smaller or move it around his body. His arms generally stayed inside his outer encasing. They were only used for his chakra attacks and to help him eat, otherwise they got in the way.

Contrary to what most people would think, Zetsu wasn’t completely black and white. His black half stopped about mid calf on his right leg and he didn’t blend into gray anywhere. Zetsu was a host to a demon. Said demon was a sort-of-parasite to its host that didn’t really need to take over all of the body, just what it needed. So he wasn’t exactly a half demon. But he doubt Tobi would want to hear about any of that.

What Tobi saw was interesting, almost like a comparison. With this new bit on info in his mind he decided that if Zetsu was willing to be seen by Tobi, then he could do the same in return.

Zetsu watched in surprise as Tobi began to disrobe. He hadn’t really expected the boy to cooperate. The man watched as the silly scarf slipped from Tobi’s neck, followed his sandals, and socks. Bare to his knees Tobi hesitated. No one had probably seen his body in years. But another thing happened to surprise Zetsu. Tobi didn’t just slip his shirt off. What had appeared to be armor to Zetsu, turned out to be something a little more sinister. The young Nin popped small pins out of his arms and legs; they seemed to keep his armor in place. They also seemed to go deep into the boy’s flesh, strange, no blood came out.

Tobi’s armor fell to the ground with a loud thump, making a dent in the sand. He gently put the pins next to the pile. With Zetsu’s glaze firmly locked on to him, Tobi nervously questioned every move he made. Was this really worth it? He was giving away his strength and speed by removing his armor alone. But by showing his body would be giving away his past. Could he do that?

Tobi had removed not only his shirt, gloves, and pants by this point, but to Zetsu’s disappointment the boy seemed to wear too many layers. At least the stretchy fabric reviled a lot. Tobi though seemed to be having second thoughts, however, with his thumbs hooked underneath the bottom of his under-under shirt. With the tiniest bit of skin showing, he looked ready to back out of their little technique session.

“ _Tobi you may wear that if you wish._ ” ‘ **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING???** ’ ‘ _Just trust me, I got this under control._ ’ ‘ **Oh, like you did with Leader-sama earlier?** ’

Brushing off his other half’s thoughts Zetsu extended his left hand. If he could coax Tobi into the situation, it would be easier to full fill what they originally planned on doing.

“ _Tobi come. Let us start with some…warm up techniques._ ”

“ **Come on. Let’s get this training started. I’m getting hungry.** ”

“C-coming Zetsu!”

Clad in an under armor that stuck to his skin, with only his hands, and half of his legs showing Tobi waded into the river. Zetsu could see clearly the holes that were along his upper arm and down by his hips. ‘ _Each ninja has his own ways of gaining strength…_ ’ ‘ **…but that must have hurt like hell.** ’ Steeling his expression the grass Nin go into a comfortable stance, one he couldn’t normally do with his cloak on.

“ **Let's begin.** ”

After an hour Zetsu notice something very different about Tobi. The boy could dodge every move he made towards him, with ample time. But what bothered him more than this information was the fact that Tobi was deliberately trying to slow his movements. It was like the boy was trying to act weak. It was pissing Zetsu off. The plant Nin did not like feeling that he was becoming the prey to something stronger than him. He watched, as Tobi seemed to disappear right as he tried to use an advanced jutsu on the boy. Deciding this was getting him nowhere closer to the boy, he decided to call off the session.

The good thing was that Tobi was now down to nothing but a small pair of orange boxers. Convincing the boy that he should work with the natural elements in his natural form. In other word the closed thing to outright saying “I want you to train nude, you know, yet it all hang out in the wind!” but that wouldn’t have been appropriate to say.

They then sat by each other on the soft sand of the bank, barely touching one another. Tobi still had his mask on along with the fabric that covered the places under the mask and his neck. He was wet as was Zetsu, the orange boxers soaked. Being that Tobi sat on the left side of Zetsu.

Thinking of only one-way Tobi could make this night better was if the rest of his dream could become reality. It was a little off but that was all right. He had taken off almost all of his normal attire, more than he would originally admit. His mask would be the last to go. It was the most important part of him.

That was until he felt the pressure on the front of his boxers. Fingers. A hand. He looked down towards his lap. A white hand. Surprised he followed the arm to its owner and up to the face of a, a blushing Zetsu? At least he was blushing on one side of his body. A neutral expression was on both sides of Zetsu’s face. Two different golden eyes shown with the same emotions at him. They smirked and the hand upon Tobi’s boxers gave a gentle squeeze.


	4. Stop and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.
> 
> Italics is for "White" Zetsu.
> 
> Bold is for "Black" Zetsu.

…

Somewhere in the woods…

…

He knew he was on his back. He could feel the sand on his skin. A black hand had pushed him down. Zetsu was hovering over him, their legs between his own. The blush on his face now gone.

How did something as simple as a little sparing match spark this? He had to admit to himself, he was thinking some pretty dirty thoughts to begin with. But that didn’t explain their actions. There, because Zetsu was actually two people. Figures. The first time he’d have sex it’d be a three-way.

It was hard for him to understand why he was so interested in Zetsu. After all weren’t men supposed to like women? He just couldn’t concentrate, especially with that plant massaging him…

His boxers were wet and made of a thin material, so he could feel everything. Zetsu’s fingers were gentle as they stroked his erection. He could barely see the graceful white hand moving up and down upon him.

“Ughmmhhuuhh…Zetsuuu?”

“ _Tobi, you seem stressed._ ”

“ **Yes, let us help you relax.** ”

Zetsu moved closer to Tobi. His plant casing had receded so he now had only his own manhood and a bit of his back was covered. Suddenly, vines sprouted from a spot on Zetsu’s back. They crept up along Tobi’s limbs, wrapping around him, moving back and forth caressing his muscles. Shocked, Tobi just stared at the plant-nin.

“ **Now just relax, Tobi.** ”

“ _We won’t hurt you._ ”

“ **Much.** ”

Zetsu was just as shocked at himself for what he was doing. His white half was anyway. Although his darker half seemed to be slightly perturbed that his ‘good’ half was so bold. But looking down at the wet young ninja, both sides of Zetsu came to one conclusion: Zetsu was finally going to get what he wanted from the man underneath him.

Zetsu switched hands. What once was a gentle caress became rough jerks. Tobi felt his muscles contract, his body trying to trust at the movements of Zetsu’s hand, but the vines tightened on him. Zetsu’s hand slid up and down, pulling and rubbing the tip of Tobi’s length. Just as Tobi started to climb to his release, the hand was removed. Tobi couldn’t think.

“ **Do we have your attention, boy?** ” Releasing a breath he’d been holding, sounding like an angry muffle from the mask, Tobi nodded a yes to Zetsu.

“ _Good, now about what we promised to teach you._ ”

“ **It’s not what you think.** ”

Zetsu used his vines to spread Tobi’s legs and arms. Putting a hand on each arm, Zetsu stroked from the boy’s wrists to his shoulders, paying close attention to the pinholes. Bending over the side of Tobi that had the hole in his mask, Zetsu examined one of the punctures in the boy’s arm. Deciding to be curious, he stuck one of his black fingers into the hole.

“Ze-Zetsu!!! Stop that, d-don’t do that!”

“ _Why does it hurt?_ ”

“No, um, not really.”

“ **So why are you complaining?** ”

“Ah…”

“ _Good, well be truthful with you, we want to teach you something sexual._ ”

“ **Yeah, we want to screw you.** ”

“…!”

“ _My other half means we would like to engage in a sexual act._ ”

“ **Can’t you just say we want to fuck him?** ”

“Um…”

“ _Ugh! Must you use such unnecessary language?!_ ”

“ **Well, if you would get to the point sooner than later!** ”

“…Uh, Zetsu?”

“ **Ungrateful human!** ”

“ _Hormone crazed demon!_ ”

“Zetsu.”

“ **Why you-** “

“ _Oh, I’ll_ -“

“ZETSU!!!”

He caught their attention; efficiently stopping they’re bickering.

“Fine. Just. Shut. Up.”

Zetsu wasn’t expecting that, so it took his mind a moment to realize what Tobi had just told him. Wait, when did Tobi start talking to him like he was superior? ‘ _Well now, that won’t do._ ’ They’d have to fix this problem.

“ **What was that, boy?** ”

They watched as he gulped, his neck moving with the action. The vines tightened once more. Tobi sucked in a breath. Punishment was in order.

Zetsu smirked down at him, almost teasingly. Without warning, they plunged at Tobi’s neck, his sharp teeth puncturing the flesh. Biting down, he drew the slightest amount of blood; Zetsu sucked a small portion from the young Nin’s neck. Coming back up, they stared down at Tobi. Blood dripped from Zetsu’s lips onto his exposed chest, it dribbled all the way down his stomach, and further.

Unfortunately, Tobi’s view was slightly obstructed. He could only watch as Zetsu licked around his face, catching most of the blood. It was erotic. Tobi suddenly felt something almost snap inside of him. He could fell his body prickling with goose bumps, struggling with the vines that held him, and felt his pulse speed up as a small amount of blood leaked from his neck. His entire body was erect, especially the part of him that was brushing against Zetsu’s thigh. Zetsu leaned closer, moving his hips against Tobi’s cock with the motion.

“ _Interesting._ ”

Neither was expecting the sudden arousal of the boy. But that was fine with them. Zetsu enjoyed that little taste of Tobi. He could tell a lot about a person’s blood. Tobi’s was S-Rank delicious. The boy’s skin was another treat, fresh with river water and sweat.

Zetsu’s tongue was bright red and he left slightly pink trails of saliva as he lick at Tobi’s chest. It was toned, light colored; not tanned. His upper right side was covered completely with scars; including his right arm. It didn’t concern Zetsu how he got them, it was none of his business, but he wondered what could have done that to the young Nin’s body. The scars, however, left interesting groves, which felt delightful when he ran his tongue over them. Tobi was quite tasty. 

Zetsu’s hands, along with the vines, were touching and rubbing all around him. Their hips would every now and again brush against his throbbing penis. Frustrated and aggravated, he let Zetsu licked at him, his attention diverted when Zetsu’s sharp teeth would skim over his sensitive nipples. He tried to move his hips, but to no avail. He was panting now, and was taking large gulps of air. ‘Soon’, he thought, ‘just one more brush of their hips…’

Zetsu stopped, again.

Tobi was at a breaking point. Getting ready to give the overly large plant a piece of his mind; he found he couldn’t. It wasn’t any change of mind, but rather Zetsu’s mouth. It seemed they had made it very far down his chest, past his stomach, and was currently breathing on what seemed a very stressed body part. Now Tobi couldn’t breathe right, let alone think.

With his teeth Zetsu gripped a hold of the top part of Tobi’s damp boxers, pulling on them. The material ripped and Tobi’s pulse gave a jump. Zetsu smiled, he looked upon his handy work. The boy was quite aroused. 

Tobi looked at Zetsu. The orange fabric that they held between their teeth, somehow, played down their sinister smile. Their eyes held an intense stare with him and for some reason he felt himself finally relax. Tobi heard Zetsu let out a breath, felt the cloth fall onto his stomach, and was suddenly thrown into a world of ecstasy. Zetsu’s mouth was on him. Their teeth slightly grazing. Their tongue slithering. It was too much…

Zetsu expected Tobi would come as soon as they started. They were surprised the boy had lasted as long as he did. Swallowing what seed was in his mouth, Zetsu once again licking around his lips catching all the excess.

Not waiting long, Zetsu was on Tobi’s length, swallowing the whole of him. Zetsu was use to gorging on things that were generally larger than his throat or mouth, so he had no problem accommodating to Tobi’s impressive member. They wondered if he would be able to handle theirs…

Tobi could only seem to grunt and call out his partner’s name. His arms and legs flexed and strained against his restraints. Zetsu continued to suck on him, consuming his whole shaft. He came, and this time with a ragged yell. Body going limp, all Tobi could do was pant into his mask.

“Z-Zetsu…huhummm…”

“ _Well, now wasn’t that_ -”

“ **Fun.** ”

“Huhhh, umm, yes.”

“ **That’s good, cause-** “

“ _Were not done yet…_ ”


	5. Five-way Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto.
> 
> Italics is for "White" Zetsu.
> 
> Bold is for "Black" Zetsu.
> 
> {Mandara Uchiha}
> 
> ~Obito Uchiha~

…

Once again: somewhere on his back…

…

It was so hard to concentrate. Zetsu’s mouth was open. A wicked expression plastered on their face. He felt like his eyesight was going. Zetsu was looking like something he’d never seen before. Following the line that formed when their skin met, his eye traveled down the muscled chest and abdomen of the plant Nin. Below Zetsu’s abdomen was some sort of greenery. It seemed to protrude out of their thighs. He knew what it was covering and he couldn’t help but look.

“ _Oh, look._ ”

“ **He’s hard again.** ”

“ _Hm, so it seems._ ”

“ **Hehe, want to see it boy?** ”

Tobi didn’t speak as Zetsu released him from their hold, removing the vines. Tobi felt weak, something he didn’t like. Looking at Zetsu, he sat up. Tobi felt like he was being toyed with, as if it was payback for showing off his skills earlier. Tobi was naked, covered in sand, and quite horny. His breath came unevenly and something snapped.

Tobi’s voice was different when next he spoke.

“{What do _you_ think}?”

Neither of Zetsu’s minds could have countered this. Tobi had moved so fast they hadn’t had time to even register the change in Tobi’s character. The young ninja’s hand was a hold of them. Normally, they couldn’t feel much when their terminal lobes were surrounding them, but because they shrunk their leaves, all they did now was cover their manhood. When Tobi grabbed Zetsu, they felt it.

They were both standing. One of Tobi’s arms around their back with his hand on their neck. The other was latched onto their crotch, Tobi’s fingers moving the sensitive flesh around. Their hands landed on Tobi’s bare scar covered shoulders, nails digging in when Tobi picked them up by their hard-on. They grit their teeth, managing to only growl as Tobi lead them to the river. Both of Zetsu’s minds could and couldn’t think.

“ **Tobi.** **Yo** - _u_ , **wh** - _at_ **ar** - _e_ **yo** - _you_ **doi** - _ng_?”

“{I think I’ll teach you, the both of you, a little _technique_ of my own.}”

Adding force behind his words Zetsu’s back was slammed against the smooth rocks of the small waterfall. Looking through the one eyehole in his mask the Uchiha watched as water began to pour over them, washing away the sand. He could feel the plant covering changing as Zetsu begin to move and grow it to protect himself from the water.

“{Now, now Zetsu. I want you naked not the other way around.}”

Centering his chakra the young Nin pin-pointed it into Zetsu’s body, causing his outer coverage to stop their growth. Smirking beneath the mask, he couldn’t help the jolt that went through him as the look of shock and horror crossed the plant Nin’s face. Zetsu didn’t know he could do that, Mandara was pleased. If they didn’t notice the change now, they would recognize the change in his chakra.

“ **W** - _ho_ **ar** - _e_ **y** - _ou_?”

“{Zetsu there isn’t any fun in telling you, now is there.}”

“ **Wh** -o **AR** -E **yo** -u?”

“{My, so forceful. Fine. I’m a parasite. A once great ninja now reduced to living in another to survive. I’m able to considerate my chakra enough to send my soul and chakra signature into another living being when my current host dies. Unfortunately, it has to be a member of the Uchiha clan.}”

“ **I see.** ”

“ _So then, who have you taken over?_ ”

“{Ah, another question? Well, since were in such a talkative mood, why don’t we ask the source?}”

“ **Tobi?** ”

“ _He’s an Uchiha?_ ”

“~You could say that. Well now, what a position we seem to be in.~”

Zetsu felt the hold on him drop, as well as a change in chakra once again. This was neither Tobi’s nor the previous host. So who was this? All they could see was this boy’s masked face and naked body, which was starting to stray his mind from the current important topic. They blamed it on the water coursing down every scar, slicking down his navel and beyond…

“~Well, your excited aren’t you?~”

“ **Shut it.** ”

“ _An explanation please._ ”

“~Yes, ok. I suppose I could seeing the, uh, position were in together. My name is Obito. Obito Uchiha. My body is the current living host for Mandara Uchiha, who I believe you met? Yes. Well, good and sorry about what he did, though you seem to have enjoyed it. Anyway, Tobi’s our alias, a third personality created to keep others from figuring out who I am and Mandara. Tobi’s a product of both me and Mandara’s mind combined, though his mind is his own. Are minds are all separate, but we share this body. Not as drastic as you two do, however.~”

“ _I think we understand._ ”

“ **So you’re the calm one, Mandara’s hostile, and Tobi’s a goof-ball?** ”

“~Ha, ha, ha! Uh, sort-of. Your right about Mandara, but I’d have to say I’m more the goof-ball. Tobi’s the calm one; our personalities just influence him most of the time. Tobi is the one who actually controls my body, though he has no real control mentally. When I died and came back with Mandara’s help, Tobi was created, so he got control. I became a parasite to my own body, and speak like I am now when I can summon enough chakra. I died young, so I don’t have very much. Mandara can talk through Tobi more, since when he died he was old and powerful.~”

“ _Interesting, when this body died we_ -“

“ **Made our contract and came back to life together in our body.** ”

“~Really? You mustn’t have been dead long or a blank soul would have entered it like Tobi’s soul did mine. If one did then I would be talking to three of you! Ha, ha, ha.~”

“ **Ugh, I can’t stand Whitie let alone another mind-space-taker.** ”

“ _I’ll let that pass Dark. Obito-san, you know a lot about death._ ”

“{Yes, he does. Most of the information came from me. Now, can we please stop this five way conversation?}”

“ **That would be** -”

“ _A very good idea._ ”

“I agree! Where were we Zetsu-san? Oh, yes! I was about to devour your body!”

Tobi had moved his mask up. He could see the scared lips of the boy, and the small pink of his tongue as it licked the malformed skin. Kami, what had they gotten themselves into? Zetsu was about to say something when Tobi’s lips crashed into theirs. Chakra flooded Zetsu’s body. The foliage covering his manhood receded completely to his sides. He could feel Tobi’s hand on him, he felt the ninja’s fingers glide along the slick two toned shaft. Oh Kami-sama, this boy had calloused hands. The mask on Tobi move further up his face as his mouth encompassed Zetsu’s.

Tobi’s tongue entered his mouth; he could taste the copper of his blood and just a hint of mint. He felt Zetsu get excited as he fondled him. Slowly his other hands caressed down the plant Nin’s back, coming to rest and gently massage the white side of Zetsu’s bottom. Tobi felt so hard. Moving Zetsu’s body up the slippery rock wall and with his other hand he lowered Zetsu onto his throbbing cock.

They could feel it; the boy was at their opening. They grasped Tobi’s arms as the boy trust upwards. They growled at the familiar sensations of having a member sheathed within them. It felt so good as Tobi began moving within in them. He slid in an out, the waterfall acting as a lubricant, the wall allowed him to slid up only to be brought back down on the length of the young ninja.

Panting the two men lost themselves in the most primal of urges. Tobi’s thrusts became erratic, and Zetsu couldn’t help but pull the young boy into him with the help of their vines. They went faster, both picked up speed. Tobi’s body was new to the sensations it found itself in. The boy’s body was a virgin after all. Suddenly Tobi went rigid as an orgasm hit him. The shudder was felt in Zetsu as well, when he jolted Tobi into him and he to experienced his own paradise. Tobi let out a moan that sounded something akin to Zetsu’s name and Zetsu couldn’t help but bite the tantalizing shinobi again. Sliding down the wall Zetsu’s feet touched the ground. Tobi’s arms had gone to his sides, his lips over the plant-nin’s heart, face half covered.

Dawn was approaching, and their surroundings were becoming more and more visible. Soon they would have to report back to their leader. But for now Zetsu let the cool run down their overheated body, and let the exhausted ninja rest. They weren’t done by a long shot; they still planned to take the boy. But it seemed with the approach of the day, it would have to wait till another night.

With those thoughts in mind the plant ninja took hold of the situation, and in no time Tobi and themselves, were heading back to their camp. Both with less clothing than what they original had on.

Both with their minds on what was to come…

...

Owari/The End


End file.
